Lexi's Two Loves
by Remmysoneand-only
Summary: Lexis in love but with who? Snape's after her and she has to get away but does that mean leaving her love?


Lexi's Two Loves  
  
By Remmysoneand_only!  
  
A/N: This is my first fic so plz be nice!! XD Alexis Strong is mine all mine! but no one else is so don't sue me.or I'll sue! XD Enjoy!  
  
Alexis, or Lexi, strod through the halls her face set and her eyes grim. She looked like Fluffy after a bath because she was wet too, it was raining as usual in London.  
  
She arrived at the Great hall and shoved the doors open. The whole school turned to stare at her. But she didn't care. She stormed past them and approached the staff table going straight to Dumbledore. He looked at her calmly. "Yes Lexi?"  
  
"Albus, I have something to tell you" she said so only he could hear. "One of your teachers is a vampire."  
  
"I see! Well, who is it?"  
  
"Snape" she said quietly, pointing along the table at him. Snape who seemed to know what she'd said, stood up angry.  
  
"How dare you give me away" he yelled. "and in front of the whole school! I'll never live this down I'll have lost all respect form my students. I quit." He swept from the table and glid to the doors. As he opened them he turned back. "But Mark my words Alexis! I'll have my revenge" And with that he was gone.  
  
Dumbledore looked surprised at Lexi. "Thank you for bringing that to me" he said seriously. "however can I thank you?"  
  
"Well you just did" Lexi said laughing "But if I think of anything else I'll tell you."  
  
"Okay." Lexi turned and went back to her seat next to her best friends Harry and Hermione.  
  
"That was really cool!" Harry said excitedly! "I can't believe Snapes gone!!!"  
  
"Are you kidding?" Herms said loudly. "snape wants to kill her now!"  
  
"Aw don't worry about that" Harry assured them "He'll never do that he's too cowardly."  
  
"I spose" Herms said with a nod.  
  
"Yeah I'm not too worried" Lexi assured them. "Its just Snape after all there's nothing scary about him except his hair!" All three laughed and began to eat feeling much less nervous.  
  
~*~*~*~^~*~*~*~  
  
Lexi sighed and stared out the window. She'd been at Hogwarts for 3 months and it had done nothing but rain. She hated London, she wanted to go back to America.  
  
She was bored. Dead bored. All her classes were too easy. Even though it was seventh year and supposed to be hard. She couldn't help it things just came naturally to her. The Griffindor run her hands through her wavy black hair making the firelight catch it. The common room was full of people trying to finish the homework she'd finished hours ago. Transfiguration was easiest of all, Lexi loved turning things different colors and stuff. It was really fun to do her hair, she usually turned it purple or gave it a red shine or some color hilights. The guys loved her hair and the girls loved to play with it. But Lexi only let Herms touch it she didn't trust anyone else.  
  
That was why she was alone now. There were lots of people who would loved to talk to the beautiful and charming Lexi, but she jsut couldn't. She only talked to Harry and Herms. They were they only people she trusted.  
  
Suddenly the portrait hole opened. Everyone turned to stare at the newcomer. It was McGonnagal. She glared at the students and they went back to work. She walked across the room and stood with Lexi at the window.  
  
"Lexi you aren't safe here. Snape wants to kill you he might come back for you. We have to send you away."  
  
"But why professer?"  
  
"I can't explain there isn't time. Just ocme with me we have to go now."  
  
"Where?"  
  
"Very far away where Snape will never find you"  
  
"What about school"  
  
"You're far enough ahead that you could ace you're newts right now. You don't have to worry. Besides where we're sending you you'll get taught anyways."  
  
"Okay. Can I say bye to Harry and Herms?"  
  
"Yes but be quick. Meet me in my office."  
  
Then the professer was gone.  
  
Lexi wanted to cry but she didn't. "I have to be strong for my friends" she told herself her bright green eyes blinking back tears. She stood up to find Herms, she'd say bye to her first.  
  
~*~*~*~^~*~*~*~  
  
"Oh Herms I'll miss you so!" Lexi said with tears.  
  
"Me too!"  
  
"But I gotta go see Harry now. Bye Herms!" Lexi turned to leave trying not to cry.  
  
"Bye Lexi" Herms said whispered. As her friend turned to leave.  
  
~*~*~*~^~*~*~*~  
  
"Harry I'm so sorry I didn't ask for this" Lexi said sadly. "I have to go."  
  
"You can't I won't let you" Harry sobbed, hugging her.  
  
"You want me safe don't you?"  
  
"Well yes but I-I love you Lexi"  
  
~*~*~*~^~*~*~*~  
  
Lexi stared at Harry in shock. He loved her? She gasped realizing she loved him too and always had. "Oh Harry" She leaned forward and kissed him passionantly, with tongue. When they stopped he was out of breath.  
  
"Lexi now do you now why you can't leave?" Harry said. She nodded.  
  
"Yes but mcGonnagal would never let me stay. I must go my love." She kissed him again and left.  
  
~*~*~*~^~*~*~*~  
  
"Okay Minerva I'm ready."  
  
"Good. Here put this one." She handed her a long necklace with an hourglass on the end.  
  
"Hermione's Timeturner?" Lexi asked.  
  
"Yes but it's a little different. Each turn will take you back a year."  
  
"Okay. How many turns"  
  
"Twenty should do it."  
  
"Okay. Bye professer!"  
  
"Oh you'll be seeing me again soon" she said with a twinkle. Lexi turned the hourglass and the world spun. When she looked up nothing had changed.  
  
"It doesn't work professer"  
  
"Yes it did. Welcome to Harry's father's seventh year."  
  
"Oh I see! You're still a teacher here"  
  
"Yes. It's the first day of school so you'll be sorted with the first years. Of course you'll still be in Griffindor. I think you'll find good friends are the Maraudres, they'll be like Harry and Herms for you."  
  
"Okay thanks I'll keep that in mind"  
  
Lexi was sorted into Gryffindor again and sat next to someone who looked a lot like Harry. She remembered kissing him and felt sad.  
  
"Hi Alexis"  
  
"Oh just call me Lexi all my friends do."  
  
"Okay thanks"  
  
"Where are you from?"  
  
"America of course can't you tell?"  
  
"Well yes I had noticed the accent"  
  
"So what are your names?"  
  
"I'm James and Sirius and Remus are there" The boys waved and smiled. Lexi couldn't help but think gosh they were cute! Then she remembered Harry and was sad.  
  
"Are you okay? You look sad?" Remus said.  
  
"Yes I'm find I'm just remembering the friends I left."  
  
"Oh yeah I know how that feels I moved when I was seven."  
  
"Oh were from" Lexi asked.  
  
"From Scotland. Now I live here, it is nice to be close to the school."  
  
"yes it must be." Remus smiled at her. His smile was nice.  
  
"May I call you Remmy? It's shorter." Lexi asked. Remus laughed.  
  
"Sure all my friends do" James and Sirius nodded.  
  
"I'm Siri"  
  
"And I'm Jamie"  
  
"Cute, now all our names sound the same" Lexi grinned. Suddenly a red-head girl walked up looking angry.  
  
"James what are you doing?!" she yelled.  
  
"Ah this is Lily my girlfriend" James said with a smile.  
  
"Damn straight I am and whose this chick?!"  
  
"She's new her name is Lexi."  
  
"Hi Lily" Lexi said friendly. "We were just talking don't worry. I already have a boyfriend." Lily calmed down and seemed nice. Though she was very protective of her boy.  
  
After dinner they all went to they're dorms but Lexi stayed downstairs to think. Remmy joined her to her suprise.  
  
"Do you really have a boyfriend?" he asked she nodded.  
  
"Yes sort of. He's back in-America" she said quickly. "I don't know if I'll ever see him again so I guess we've broken up but I still miss him"  
  
"I understand" Lexi looked into his green eyes, he into her bright blue eyes.  
  
"You're eyes are pretty" she said.  
  
"So are yours. Is your hair naturally red like that?  
  
"Oh no I did that my self."  
  
"Well you must be good at magic that is a tricky charm.'  
  
"Oh well you know it's not that bad"  
  
"Yes well I'd best be going to bed I'll see you in the morning." As Remmy walked upstairs Lexi realized her heart was pounding.  
  
~*~*~*~^~*~*~*~  
  
It was three months later that Lexi sat at her window and her dorm and watched the rain. She was upset.  
  
"I love Harry still even after so long and I love Remmy too!" she sobbed to herself in the empty room. "what will I do? Well I guess as long as I'm here I should go out with Remmy I might never see Harry again anyways but it's his father's best friend!" She cried even harder and the sound made someone come in. It was Remmy.  
  
When she saw him and he'd closed to door she ran to him and hugged him.  
  
"Remmy I love you!" she confessed her love for him and he hugged her tightly.  
  
"I love you too I never thought you loved me!"  
  
"I do I love you more than anything"  
  
They kissed and Remmy wiped away her tears and led her to sit down on the bed. They kissed again and suddenly Lexi stopped and took out her wand and locked the door.  
  
"there now we can have some privacy" Remmy grinned knowing what she was thinking.  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"I've never loved anyone more in my life and now I'm seventeen I'm old enough to make my own decisions."  
  
"I'm glad you feel that way I love you too" Remmy said sigh.  
  
"Good now be quiet I don't want anyone to hear us and besides it's hard to kiss you when your talking." Remmy shut up and they kissed. Lexi remembered that Lily would be with James tonight and she had the dorm room to herself so she decided to take advantage of it.  
  
~*~*~*~^~*~*~*~  
  
It was the last day of school and Lexi was sad that she wouldn't be graduating with Harry and Herms. She didn't love Harry anymore he was just a friend, now that she had Remmy. But she was still sad though they must be wondering about her??  
  
Remmy found her in her room staring sadly out the window. He hugged her from behind. She smiled.  
  
"I love you Remmy" she whispered.  
  
"I love you too. That's why-"  
  
"Why what?"  
  
"why I got you this." He held out a box it was black velvet and Lexi gasped.  
  
"Is it-"  
  
"Open it"  
  
She did and it was a gold ring with a huge diamond!!!  
  
"Oh I love it!"  
  
"Will you marry me?" Remmy asked, kneeling.  
  
"Yes of course Remmy I love you!'  
  
They kissed passionantly and Lexi put the ring on it fit perfectly.  
  
"When?"  
  
"Day after graduation, I want everyone to be there."  
  
"Yes of course it sounds wonderful that's in a few days right?"  
  
"Yes but it can't be soon enough for me"  
  
"Me neither oh I can't wait"  
  
~*~*~*~^~*~*~*~  
  
Lexi walked down the aisle with her hand on Dumbledore's arm and mcGonnagal holding her train. It was a beautiful day and the wedding was perfect right up to the "I do's".  
  
Then a cloud came over the sun and there was a large crack just as they kissed the bride. Snape appeared on the altar he'd been the pastor the whole time!  
  
"I swore I'd have my revenge and I will Lexi!" But Dumbledore rushed forward and Snape flew away before anyone could hurt him.  
  
Lexi glared at him and Remmy hugged his wife.  
  
"Don't worry he can't get you while I'm here" he said protectively. "I love you and love conquers all"  
  
After the wedding mCGonnagal pulled Lexi aside.  
  
"I'm sorry Lexi I thought you'd be safe here but your not. We'll have to move you again!"  
  
"No Minerva you can't. I love Remmy too much I won't leave him!"  
  
"That's what Sirius said about James but he left to save his friends relationship with Lily, won't you leave to save your husbands life?"  
  
"What do you mean!!"  
  
"Snape will go after Remmy if you stay here. You must leave."  
  
"Alright I'll leave tonight"  
  
"We're taking you back to your time. Youll live in Hogwarts snape will never suspect that!'  
  
~*~*~*~^~*~*~*~  
  
When Remus had fallen asleep that night Lexi kissed her husband and left. She met McGonnagal and was returned to her own time. McGonnagal had made up a room for her and she unpacked. She was suprised to see the door open after Mcgonnagal left.  
  
"Harry?!" Why was he still here after graduation!  
  
"No it's Jamie"  
  
"But-"  
  
"Mcgonnagal only pretended to send you forward in time to fool Shape. You and Remmy get to live here until he's defeated!"  
  
"That's wonderful we can play pranks on the new students next year does Remmy know?"  
  
"Yes he'll be here soon."  
  
James left and Remmy took his place.  
  
"Oh Remmy I love you!" Lexi said. They kissed and went to bed, Lexi as happy as could be.  
  
~*~*~*~^~*~*~*~  
  
Nine months later Lexi held two newborn babies Remus and Romulous. Remmy and Rommy were theyre nicknames. Snape was dead and Remmy too, when he found her pregnant he came to kill her but Remmy killed him first and snape took him down as he died. Lexi was sad but she knew her Remmy lived on in his sons. She was sent forward in time and remarried to Harry who she found she still loved. They lived happily in their new home in London, in the house where Remmy had lived as a child.  
  
THE END  
  
So what did you think?? I hope you liked it! I put it all up at once so it wouldn't be a big wait but I hope lots of people read it. Plz reviewwwwwwwwwww it would be so nice! 


End file.
